<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love in Rome by DaniJayNel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23667625">Love in Rome</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel'>DaniJayNel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cowgirl, Cream Pie, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Ejaculating, Explicit Smut, F/F, Fingering, Intersex, Masturbation, Missionary, Oneshot, Sex with a penis, Smut, Swallowing, blowjob, handjob, intercourse, intersex Historia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:13:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23667625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Historia is an up and coming actress filming in Rome, lonely and ready to invite someone to her bed. Ymir is a prolific tennis player and has just won the Titan Cup. She takes to the streets to celebrate, but doesn't want to do so alone.</p>
<p>Through circumstances, the two recognize each other. Their connection is immediate and electrifying, and they can't resist heading back to Historia's hotel room to explore exactly how electric things between them can really get.</p>
<p>Of course they also rapidly develop some feelings, but can they make it work when they live continents apart?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>123</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love in Rome</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As always, thank you so much darkforte &lt;3 </p>
<p>This was written per specific request. Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ymir was still buzzing with adrenalin when she returned to her hotel room. She was high on victory and very ready to drink herself into oblivion. Her muscles ached from her intense tennis match, but it was an ache that she enjoyed. It was proof that she had worked so damn hard to sculpt her body into perfection. She had won the trophy for her country, and she knew she would return home to cheers and celebration.</p>
<p>Her team had clapped her on the shoulder with massive grins on their faces, spraying champagne and basking in the glory, and she had never felt quite so amazing before. Ymir was the first female South African to bring home the Titan Tennis Women’s World Cup, and her name would be in the history books. When she had started out, she hadn’t been popular at all. She was harsh and masculine and the media had taken quite the liking to judging her looks and not her playing.</p>
<p>But then she had beat Yelena, a world record player, and suddenly Ymir’s name had been everywhere. She still remembered the look of shock on Yelena’s usually smug face when she missed the ball and the game was announced as Ymir’s win. All Ymir had done was raise her racket into the air, sweat pouring off her body as the sun beat down on them, and she’d grinned.</p>
<p>Now, Ymir was a celebrity in the professional tennis community. She was also openly gay so she had a lot of young girls watching her matches and rushing over to ask for her autograph afterwards. Here in Rome was no different, and Ymir always made sure to give them her signature smirk as she scribbled her name on whatever they brought for her to sign—a card, a paper, a picture, a bra, sometimes a bare breast. Ymir loved signing on titties.</p>
<p>When she made it back to her hotel room and collapsed on the massive bed, she was still too wound up to even think about relaxing. She knew she needed to, but she had a long flight home the next day and she figured she could just rest then.</p>
<p>Ymir went to the small fridge in the room and pulled out the bottle of champagne she had stored there earlier, promising herself that she would win and return to drink it all. Now she fully intended to. She popped it open and jumped back onto her bed, and then she switched the TV on and took a healthy sip straight from the bottle’s neck. The alcohol settled warmly in her stomach.</p>
<p>She first went through all of the local channels, but she didn’t find anything interesting. She paused when she stumbled across the adult channel, and since it was late they had some interesting stuff playing. Ymir set the bottle down on the bedside table and then scooted into a sitting position.</p>
<p>The adult film had just started, and it opened with two beautiful women in an office. One appeared to be the boss, and Ymir really liked her look. She had short blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes. Not to mention her shirt was done in such a way that her breasts were nearly spilling out.</p>
<p>Ymir continued to watch as the two actresses got through the acting portion before they were finally naked and kissing each other hungrily on top of the desk. The short haired one was much shorter, and Ymir could see that she was actually acting really well. The other one was very shaky, and she paled harshly in comparison.</p>
<p>“Please, Allison,” the taller one begged, spreading her thighs. The camera panned in close, showing the pink wetness of her bare pussy. Ymir licked her lips. “Fuck me.”</p>
<p>The shorter woman, Allison, smirked. “You want me to fuck you?” She moved closer, and the camera zoomed in between her thighs, where her cock stood proudly, hard and veiny. The tip was already leaking, and when she rubbed it against the other woman’s thigh, her come smeared over her skin.</p>
<p>Ymir could feel herself growing aroused. She quickly threw her pants off and then settled comfortably on the bed, eyes glued to the screen as Allison finally gave in to her employee’s pleas and slid inside of her. Ymir loved the way the camera focused on where their bodies joined, showing the way Allison’s cock slid in and out of her. The sounds of their slickness and moaning made Ymir feel ready to explode.</p>
<p>She immediately slid her hand into her underwear. She sucked in a sharp breath when her fingertips brushed against her engorged clit, and then she dipped down and slid two fingers inside. She wished she had brought one of her toys, but there was no remedy for that. She settled instead for furiously fucking her soaked pussy as she kept her eyes on the screen, on the frantic fucking and the laboured moans. It was all too much, and when Ymir slid her other hand in to furiously rub at her clit, she came with a soft cry.</p>
<p>She felt her walls rippled around her fingers, and she gently stroked against her upper wall as the pleasure rolled through her. When she was done, her muscles ached again and she was covered in sweat, but somewhat satisfied.</p>
<p>On screen, Allison ejaculated all over the other woman’s breasts and stomach, and come poured out of her pussy.</p>
<p>“Fuck,” Ymir panted. She got up and strolled into the small attached bathroom.</p>
<p>She washed her hands and her face, and stared at herself in the mirror. When last had she gotten laid? When her name had finally meant something, there had always been a string of women ready to jump into her bed. But then she started aiming for the Titan Cup, and her seriousness doubled and she didn’t have time for the flings anymore. She couldn’t really remember the last time she had felt the touch of another.</p>
<p>Her room suddenly felt very stifling. After a quick shower, she dressed in her jeans and dark blue button up, topped with her favourite boots and leather jacket, and then she stepped out into the night of Rome in search of something, someone, <em>anyone.</em></p><hr/>
<p>“And cut!”</p>
<p>Historia let her fists down and exhaled. She let the tension melt off of her body as people started rushing around, shouting and hurrying to break the set down. They had been at this one scene all day, and Historia was incredibly relieved to finally finish with it. Someone handed her a robe to cover her body—since she was in ripped clothing with fake blood all over her—and then she headed off set.</p>
<p>“This was our last shoot in Rome,” her manager rattled off to her, checking the schedule on his phone. “We’ll be heaving for London first thing tomorrow. Excited to head home?”</p>
<p>Historia sighed. “Sure.”</p>
<p>He flashed her a distracted smile. “Rest up. You’ll need it. Once back in London we have an interview set with the Scouts.”</p>
<p>She was exhausted, but she still felt a jolt of happiness. “Yeah, of course. Thank you, Peter.”</p>
<p>Peter pretended to tip an invisible hat, then he said his farewell and headed to his own hotel. They had been shooting in a beautiful church, where her character was facing off against another coven of vampires. She was playing the main character, Krista, a vampire caught up a centuries old war.</p>
<p>Before getting the part for this cliched TV series, Historia had been stuck getting parts for terrible indie movies and Youtube series. She gained a small following, but most of those people had followed her over from her porn movies. Sometimes she missed doing them, but her real passion was in acting, not just sex. There was a limit to the talent of actors in the adult industry.</p>
<p>This new TV series, <em>Bloodlines</em>, had blown up with popularity. It was probably due to the fact that the series was based off of a popular young adult book series, so there was already a sizable fanbase. Still, Historia had been surprised when she saw the fan response to her being cast as the lead role. People actually loved her.</p>
<p>It was exactly what she had been chasing her whole life, and it was amazing. With this show, she got to travel all over the world, shoot the most incredible scenes and experience things she never thought she would in her lifetime.</p>
<p>She retired to her hotel room to wind down with some wine, and went to sit out on the patio under the twinkling stars. She could hear people bustling around below, talking together and laughing, lovers in dark corners joined at the mouth. She stared at one couple in the adjacent building, out on the patio as well and uncaring of that fact the people could see them. Her face flushed and she glanced away, but she kept getting distracted by the soft, muffled moans that travelled over the distance to her.</p>
<p>Eventually, Historia got up and went inside. Her body felt uncomfortably warm, and she was reminded yet again that she hadn’t been in a relationship in a long time. Not even just that, but the last time she had enjoyed sex was when she had filmed her last adult movie. That had been two years ago, and that was a long time to go without physical intimacy.</p>
<p>She took a shower to hopefully get her mind off of things, but it didn’t really help as much as she hoped it would. When she was dried and dressed, she contemplated masturbating. She could already feel herself growing semi-hard, and it was just from her wanting <em>someone</em>. She turned onto her back, stared up at the ceiling and then slid her hand into her underwear. She closed her fingers around her flaccid cock and closed her eyes, starting to imagine something dirty to get her hard and ready.</p>
<p>With a short exhale, Historia released herself and pulled her hand out. This wouldn’t do. She was in goddamn Rome. Why was she in her hotel room jerking herself off, when she could go to the bar just down the street and pick up someone who would be more than happy to ride her cock all night long? It was her last night, she was beautiful and she was also sort of semi-famous.</p>
<p>It was a little weird, being told to be mindful of the paparazzi—Historia wasn’t used to being all that significant.</p>
<p>With that in mind, she went to get dressed in the sluttiest outfit she had—a short, tight dress that accentuated her curvy hips and the swell of her breasts. She put her fanciest bra on, pushing her breasts up to their limit, nearly spilling from the low V neckline. After pulling her hair up into a bun atop her head and dabbing some perfume on, she felt sexy enough for a night out at a bar in Rome</p>
<p>Peter probably wouldn’t approve of this, but she hardly cared. Historia left her hotel and eagerly made her way out into the warm, humid air. The streets were packed with people celebrating something, and she smiled as she walked by various people giving her curious, lustful looks.</p>
<p>The bar was at the corner, easy to spot with its flashing lights and the stream of people spilling in an out. She made her way inside and stopped suddenly by the door, eyes taking in the flashing lights, the moving bodies and the almost frantic atmosphere in the air. A smile slowly spread across her lips, then she made her way to the bar to order herself a drink.</p>
<p>So far, no one seemed to recognize her, which made her both disappointed and relieved at the same time. It would have been nice to have her ego stroked a bit, but then she didn’t need anyone to cause a fuss just because she was there.</p>
<p>Historia finished her first drink quickly and ordered a second, this one stronger. She planned on having an absolutely great time, even if she didn’t remember it. Many people were shooting her looks, mainly at her breasts and exposed thighs. But she didn’t react to any of them, not really feeling the desire to. She kept scanning the crowd of dancers, nursing her drink.</p>
<p>She only spotted her when the music dialled down and people scattered to the bar and to booths to drink and wind down. She was standing off to the side, a glass in her hand and her hair brushed back. It wasn’t just that she was incredibly sexy, but Historia recognized her. She couldn’t figure out from where right away, but then it hit her. Ymir Fritz, the tennis player. Historia herself didn’t really care about sports, but her roommate back in London had been obsessed. Not just because she loved tennis, but also because she was a huge lesbian and had the biggest crush on Ymir.</p>
<p>It was a little surreal, to see the tennis star standing across the bar, scanning the crowd. When Ymir noticed her, there was a flash of recognition on her face. Did Ymir somehow know who she was too?</p>
<p>Excitement spiked through Historia’s veins, and she ultimately decided to finish her drink, set the glass down and then make her way through the thinning crowd to Ymir, who was watching her with a little hint of surprise, but unmistakable desire.</p>
<p>Historia made sure to saunter, to sway her hips and push her breasts up, and she was delighted to see Ymir’s eyes immediately fall to the bountiful cleavage practically begging for her stare. When Historia got close enough, she saw the way Ymir swallowed.</p>
<p>She paused beside her, casually, like she had come over here just to lean against the wall and watch the dance floor. There was still music playing, but softer and less intense. Some people were still slowly grinding against each other, some just embracing and swaying to the beat.</p>
<p>“Hi,” came Ymir’s voice beside her, surprising Historia. “My name is Ymir.”</p>
<p>Historia gave her a sweet smile and took the hand she offered. Her fingers were so long and her palm warm. Her grip was strong, but not too strong as she squeezed Historia’s hand.</p>
<p>“I know,” Historia told her with a wink. “I recognized you.”</p>
<p>Ymir blinked in surprise and dropped her hand. “Really? I recognize you too.”</p>
<p>“You do?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. I saw one of your pornos literally like, an hour ago.” She grinned broadly, the smile naughty. Her eyes were dark in the low light, almost black, as they stared down hungrily into Historia’s. “I hope that isn’t too forward of me to mention.”</p>
<p>Online, people were always recognizing her as the former porn star that she was. But usually on the streets she was approached because people watched her indie movies or the few Youtube series, or more recently, Bloodline. So this was new, someone mentioning one of her porn movies to her in person. She could go with the option of being petulantly offended, but she admired the honesty from Ymir, and perhaps she thought it was a little delicious for this tall, butch snack to have just recently watched her having sex. It sent a shiver down her spine.</p>
<p>“Not at all. I don’t think I have any shame left. I’m Historia.”</p>
<p>Ymir took a long sip of her drink. “Historia,” she said, as if tasting the name. “Here in Rome to make some more porn?”</p>
<p>Historia laughed. “Do you know anything else about me?”</p>
<p>Ymir didn’t seem self-conscious of the fact when she shrugged and shook her head, “No, not at all. First time I saw you was an hour ago.”</p>
<p>“That’s alright, I’m not all that famous yet. I’ve been in a bunch of movies and projects. I haven’t done porn in two years though. I’m the lead in the new TV series Bloodline.”</p>
<p>At that, Ymir’s eyes widened. “What? I’ve heard so many people go on about that show. I’ve been too busy to watch it, though. You’re the lead? Wow.”</p>
<p>Historia studied her face, but she didn’t see any signs of nervousness. “I know plenty about you, though.”</p>
<p>Ymir grinned at her. “Fan of tennis?”</p>
<p>“Not at all. A friend is rather obsessed with you. Your accent is different. Where are you from?”</p>
<p>“Oh, I thought you know plenty about me?”</p>
<p>“Everything I know about you I learnt against my will.”</p>
<p>Ymir laughed, and it was a beautiful, rich sound. “I’m from South Africa.”</p>
<p>“Oh, that makes sense. You sort of sound like a Brit, but not really.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I get that often.”</p>
<p>“So, Ymir from South Africa, what brings you to this bar in Rome?”</p>
<p>Historia took a moment to really study Ymir. She was tall and gloriously chiselled. Her top button of her shirt was undone, showing a tease of her collarbones. Her sharp jawline and cheekbones and the perfect slope of her nose made Historia feel weak. Ymir’s lips curved into a crooked grin, and it was so hot that Historia ached.</p>
<p>“I won the Titan Cup today,” she said, “so I’m here celebrating.”</p>
<p>As mostly uninterested in sports as she was, even Historia knew about the Titan Cup. She didn’t keep the surprise out of her face, and she enjoyed the way Ymir grinned at her. “Congratulations! That’s an incredible feat. Are you here celebrating alone?”</p>
<p>Ymir shrugged and tapped a finger against her empty glass. “Well, I was hoping I wouldn’t have to be alone.”</p>
<p>Historia stared into her eyes, saw the clear underlying message. She swallowed thickly. “Would you like to head out of here with me?”</p>
<p>Ymir’s grin turned sultry. “I thought you’d never ask.”</p><hr/>
<p>God, if Ymir’d had the dick she would have been so hard already. It was maybe a little improper of her, but Historia was incredibly hot and she had dressed just to flaunt that. Ymir couldn’t stop staring at her breasts or her throat or collarbones or her arms, and it was really flustering her to no end. Of course, she was doing her best to remain absolutely calm and unaffected, but she had the feeling that Historia knew exactly what kind of effect she was having.</p>
<p>Ymir was loving it.</p>
<p>“But seriously, how do you not have hordes of women vying for your attention?”</p>
<p>Ymir stared forward at the dark trees around them, fighting her grin. They had decided to leave the bar and take a walk through the nearby park, to get to know each other a little bit.</p>
<p>Ymir snorted. “Not that many people care about tennis.”</p>
<p>“True,” Historia agreed, and Ymir was struck a little by how much she loved her accent, “but you’re hot as fuck and I’m sure you have a fanbase.”</p>
<p>“What about you?” Ymir shot back playfully. “Your show is pretty damn popular. Where are the hordes of fans? The paparazzi?”</p>
<p>Historia glanced around them for a moment, then shrugged. “Not concerned with me yet, I guess.”</p>
<p>“So you’re not really that famous yet?”</p>
<p>“There’s the key word: <em>yet</em>.”</p>
<p>Ymir laughed. From the moment their eyes had locked in the bar, Ymir had felt an intense pull towards her. It was reminding her how single she was, and how badly she ached to just get fucked. She really hoped that was where this was going. So when Historia reached out and took her hand, Ymir’s heart jumped in her chest.</p>
<p>“Is this okay?” Historia asked her.</p>
<p>Ymir inhaled shakily. Where their skin touched, it felt electric. “Yeah, of course. I think you’re insanely beautiful, Historia.”</p>
<p>They stopped and faced each other, and Historia gave her a very serious look. “I think so too,” she said softly. “I feel incredibly attracted to you.”</p>
<p>Ymir’s hear started racing. “Me too.”</p>
<p>“I went to the bar looking for a hook up.”</p>
<p>“Yeah? Me too.”</p>
<p>“So…” She slid her hand up along Ymir’s arm, rested it against her chest. Ymir could hardly believe this was happening, but she wasn’t going to complain.</p>
<p>“Historia?” Those gorgeous blue eyes flicked up to meet her gaze, and Ymir suddenly felt like she could lose herself in them.</p>
<p>“Hm?”</p>
<p>“I’m going to kiss you.”</p>
<p>A breath passed between them, of Ymir trying to breathe evenly and Historia just staring. Historia moved closer, pressing their bodies together, and then she tipped her head back.</p>
<p>“What are you waiting for, then?”</p>
<p>Ymir laughed softly, then she bent down and pressed their lips together. It was chaste at first, hesitant and new. Historia’s arms locked around her neck and Ymir’s around her waist, pulling her as close as possible. She could feel the large swell of Historia’s soft chest against her own, and so desperately wanted slip her hands underneath Historia’s dress, touch every warm inch of her.</p>
<p>The kiss deepened, lips almost bruising, tongues brushing together. Ymir groaned hotly against the curve of Historia’s mouth and shuddered when Historia bit down on her tongue, suckled on it. Arousal flared to life inside of her body, pounding between her legs. She groaned louder when she felt something hard poke her thigh, even through all of the layers of clothing.</p>
<p>“Ymir, would it be forward of me to ask you to take me back to my hotel room and fuck me tonight?”</p>
<p>Ymir inhaled sharply as waves of arousal crashed through her at the words. “Fuck,” she gasped out. “I’d be honoured.”</p>
<p>But they didn’t pull away for a long moment, lips moving together, heartbeats thundering. Ymir thought she would explode from how horny she was, but then finally they pulled apart and they were breathing haggardly.</p>
<p>“My hotel is just down the street,” Historia told her between breaths.</p>
<p>Ymir grabbed her hand, intertwined their fingers. “Then let’s not waste another second.”</p>
<p>Historia laughed, and then the two of them hurried, hands clasped tightly, heat palpable between them. They kissed hungrily in the elevator up, not caring if others could see them, and the second they made it into Historia’s room Ymir had her pressed up against the nearest wall. She lifted Historia into her arms and tingled from the moan that Historia let out. She was definitely hard and Ymir could feel it when she pressed up against her.</p>
<p>“I’m so horny,” she whined.</p>
<p>Ymir groaned softly. “Me too. Here, feel.” She grabbed Historia’s hand and shoved it into her pants. The second Historia’s fingers brushed through her wetness, they both inhaled sharply.</p>
<p>“Fuck,” Historia groaned.</p>
<p>Ymir chuckled, but then Historia started to gently rub against her wet flesh, seeking out a certain spot until she found Ymir’s clit. It was engorged and incredibly sensitive, so when Historia rubbed against it Ymir’s hips jerked and she released a soft, high-pitched moan. Historia’s teeth latched onto her throat, and then she started to gently rub her pussy. All Ymir could do was press her forehead against the wall and jerk her hips in time with Historia’s fingers.</p>
<p>She came very quickly, Historia’s name and a number of expletives dropping from her tongue. Historia continued to touch her, then she let out a satisfied sigh and pulled her fingers free. Ymir shakily leaned away and watched Historia push those wet fingers into her mouth and lick them clean.</p>
<p>“Mm, your pussy tastes delicious,” Historia purred at her, blue eyes darkening with lust.</p>
<p>Ymir swallowed thickly. “Why not have some more then?”</p>
<p>Ymir pushed away from the wall and made her way to the bed, shedding her clothes as she did. When her chest was bare, Historia’s arms wound around her, fingers closing around her breasts. Ymir moaned when Historia pinched her hard, sensitive nipples.</p>
<p>“Get naked and on the bed,” Historia breathed against her shoulder.</p>
<p>Ymir hurried to obey. Once she was fully naked, she crawled onto the bed and then settled down with her back against the headboard. She absolutely burned when she focused on Historia, and saw that she was slowly starting to strip. The dress slid from her shoulders and pooled at her feet, and Ymir devoured the sight of her.</p>
<p>Historia trailed her fingertips along her own body. She pulled her bra off and then cupped her own breasts, pinching and pulling at her pink nipples. Ymir could see her cock in her panties, and when Historia finally slid those off, Ymir felt like she could barely breathe.</p>
<p>It was somehow more impressive in person. She was absolutely hard, the skin of her cock darkened and bulging with thick veins along the sides. Her cockhead was already slick and dripping, and Ymir couldn’t stop herself from crawling forward and pulling Historia to her. She stared at her cock, then up into Historia’s eyes.</p>
<p>She saw lust reflected right back at her.</p>
<p>Encouraged, Ymir closed a fist around Historia’s cock and then gave it a gentle squeeze. Historia moaned softly, so she bent her head forward and wrapped her lips around the head. She swiped her tongue over the divot at the tip, and then groaned deeply when Historia’s taste coated her tongue.</p>
<p>Ymir started to suck her cock, bobbing her head, lips sliding along the thick length of her. She worked her tongue and stroked with her hand, and she was delighted by the breathy, horny sounds Historia couldn’t seem to keep inside.</p>
<p>Historia’s cock tasted amazing. She was warm and both hard and soft, and just imagining all of the things Ymir wanted to do made her head swim with arousal. She nearly lost herself in the steady up and down along Historia’s cock, but then Historia gently touched her brow and she opened her eyes.</p>
<p>“If you keep doing that I’m going to come.”</p>
<p>Ymir grinned around her cock, and then doubled her efforts. Historia was sufficiently lubricated, so it was easy for Ymir to jerk her as she sucked, and then Historia’s breaths stuttered and she froze, and Ymir felt the first wave of her release.</p>
<p>Historia came down her throat, her hips jogging and her breasts bouncing as she released in thick, hot spurts. Ymir swallowed it all, and then she sat back and licked her lips. There was still a little come dripping from her chin. She felt a little smug, especially with the look on Historia’s face.</p>
<p>“Thanks for the snack,” she drawled, smirking.</p>
<p>Historia stared at her. “My turn,” she growled.</p><hr/>
<p>What had made her so popular during her adult film days was the fact that she had incredible stamina. She hadn’t realized it was a peculiar thing until her first movie, and when she came over and over again and still remained hard, the girl she was fucking had been in awe of her. Of course, they ended up filming even longer than planned because she could just keep going.</p>
<p>Ymir’s mouth had been incredibly warm, and seeing the way her cheeks hollowed as she had sucked on her cock had made Historia incredibly horny. Of course she came down Ymir’s throat, and seeing her own release dripping from Ymir’s chin drove her wild.</p>
<p>She was still hard as fuck and aching, but she first needed a snack of her own. Ymir scooted up on the bed and eagerly spread her legs, and Historia was very happy to settle down between them. Ymir’s pussy was completely smooth. Historia was never picky about if her lover had hair or not. She would fuck her either way. But there was just a beauty in the way her pink flesh glistened with her wetness, how her inner labia were just a little bit darker. She was so wet that she was leaking onto the sheets, and Historia hungrily licked her lips.</p>
<p>Historia couldn’t decide where she wanted to start, so she just used the flat of her tongue and licked <em>everywhere</em>. Ymir’s taste filled her senses and she moaned hotly.</p>
<p>“Fuck,” Ymir gasped out.</p>
<p>Historia circled her hands around Ymir’s hips to keep her in place. “Mm, your pussy tastes even better from the source.”</p>
<p>“<em>Fuck.</em>”</p>
<p>“I’m so horny, Ymir. Your pussy is so slick and warm. I love how smooth it is. Did you shave it just for me?”</p>
<p>Historia wasn’t sure if the dirty talk was something Ymir would be particularly into, but then her pussy quivered and more wetness leaked out to coat Historia’s chin, and Ymir’s breaths turned haggard.</p>
<p>Okay, so she totally got off on it.</p>
<p>“I did,” she groaned out. “I hoped I would find someone to fuck tonight.”</p>
<p>A shiver rocked down Historia’s spine. She was done talking. She went back to work, lazily swiping her flat tongue over lips and folds. She could see Ymir’s clit from how red and swollen it was, but she didn’t care yet to fix her attention to it. She was enjoying Ymir’s cunt too much, the warmth of it, the smoothness of her skin. Her smell made Historia’s cock pound with need.</p>
<p>Finally, she decided she was done playing. She used the tip of her tongue to circle Ymir’s hardened clit, and then she listened to the erratic breathing and the little moans. When she started to mercilessly lash against it, Ymir’s body arched and she let loose a loud cry. Her fingers slid into Historia’s hair, tugging harshly and shoving her face in harder against her pussy.</p>
<p>Historia stared at Ymir’s face as she continued to lick and suck her pussy, and then she slid into her with two fingers without warning. Ymir appreciated it, because she cried out again and her inner muscles convulsed. Historia didn’t let up once. She fucked Ymir’s pussy hard with her fingers, enjoyed the slick, wet noises as she slid in and out, over and over again, and as she drew Ymir’s clit between her lips and then sucked hard.</p>
<p>Ymir came with a shout, thighs clamping hard against Historia’s cheeks. She stopped her assault on Ymir’s clit but continued fucking with her fingers, enjoying the fluttering around them, and she imagined how that was going to feel around her cock. Eventually Ymir collapsed back down onto the bed, gasping in big breaths, and Historia pulled her fingers out.</p>
<p>“You’re amazing,” Ymir told her breathlessly. Her breasts heaved as she tried to breathe evenly again.</p>
<p>Historia sat up, biting her lip when her cock slid against the soft sheets, stimulating her over-sensitive skin. She had leaked quite a lot and created a damp spot. Ymir glanced down between them and noticed, and her whole body seemed to flush.</p>
<p>Taking her by surprise, Ymir suddenly flipped Historia onto her back. She barely had time to take in a surprised breath. Before she realized it, Ymir’s pussy was against the underside of her cock, and then she stared down, eyes wide, as Ymir started to grind against her. She could feel the slick skin of her pussy sliding against her shaft, and nothing had ever felt so amazing before.</p>
<p>Ymir’s eyes were closed and she didn’t seem to care about anything as she rocked her hips back and forth, making Historia’s cock slide against her clit. Historia could feel another orgasm approaching, and she tried to hold it back. But the sight of Ymir rubbing herself against her cock, the way her cock leaked and disappeared between the lips of Ymir’s sex, it sent her over the edge far too quickly.</p>
<p>Historia choked out a moan, and then she came all over herself. Ymir’s eyes opened and she stared down at them and watched, licking her lips, as liquid spurted from the tip of Historia’s cock in short spurts. Before she was even done, Ymir stopped moving, aligned her cock and then sank down.</p>
<p>Historia had been unprepared. She was still in the midst of her orgasm, and it was almost a little too much. She felt the head of her cock catch against Ymir’s entrance, but Ymir forced her inside with one harsh shove downwards, and then sharp pleasure ripped through Historia’s body. She must have come even longer, spraying a little inside of Ymir.</p>
<p>Ymir didn’t seem to care.</p>
<p>With Historia’s come acting as extra lubricant, Ymir started to ride her hard and fast. Historia reached out to find Ymir’s hands and intertwined their fingers. It was all so intense and overwhelming. Ymir was incredibly beautiful. Her face was creased in unadulterated pleasure. Her breasts bounced with her movements, and her pussy wrapped Historia’s cock in a perfect blanket of warmth. Her walls kept rippling and gripping down.</p>
<p>Ymir slid all the way to the tip and plunged back down, and Historia was in love with the way she speared Ymir wide open. Clearly, she knew how to take something thick inside of her. The way her pussy stretched obscenely around Historia’s cock was so arousing that Historia felt her orgasm fast approaching yet again.</p>
<p>“I’m going to come,” she cried out, teeth digging into her lip until she felt pain.</p>
<p>Ymir gasped. “Yes,” she panted. “Come inside of me, please. I’m yours.”</p>
<p>Without warning Historia’s orgasm slammed into her. When the first jet of her come sprayed inside of Ymir, Ymir’s own orgasm took her. She slammed down to the hilt and then shook, her brows drawn together as her face contorted in ecstasy. Historia softly jogged her hips as she came inside of Ymir, and then she collapsed back down, panting. Ymir was still twitching above her, so she used that to her advantage to tip them over. Ymir seemed to be too tired to do anything about it.</p>
<p>“I’m not done,” Historia purred against her ear. Ymir shuddered against her.</p>
<p>She was still deep inside of her and still incredibly hard. She maybe had a few more rounds before her cock would finally soften, but even then, her fingers and tongue still worked perfectly fine.</p>
<p>Ymir’s arms circled her and she exhaled shakily. “Fuck me again,” she growled.</p>
<p>Who was Historia to deny that request? She drew her hips back, pulling her cock out completely, and then thrust back in. She really enjoyed the sensation of first penetration, and from Ymir’s little moans, she did too. Strings of liquid leaked out of her pussy around where Historia’s cock filled her, and something about knowing her release was inside of Ymir made Historia’s body tingle. Her nipples were incredibly hard, and they ached where they pressed to Ymir’s chest. Ymir’s own nipples pressed into her chest as well.</p>
<p>This time, it wasn’t so desperate or aggressive. Ymir’s moans were gentle at her ear, and Historia decided to move her hips slowly and with purpose. Every glide inside made her burn with hot pleasure, but something in her heart started to burn just as hard.</p>
<p>This was just sex. She had picked Ymir up at the bar for the sole intent of fucking. So why was she feeling this way? Why did every time she sank inside of Ymir, something in her heart grew? It was a warm, intense emotion. Tears suddenly prickled at her eyes even as a new orgasm approached, and when it hit, it wasn’t as intense as the previous ones.</p>
<p>Her hips jerked unevenly as she came, and Ymir fluttered wildly around her at the exact same moment. The words built inside of her heart and tumbled from her tongue, and she wasn’t even really conscious of saying them until they were out.</p>
<p>“I love you!”</p>
<p>To her surprise, Ymir mumbled the same phrase into her ear. They shook quietly against each other, and then Historia just sank, boneless, against Ymir’s body. She was still deep inside of her, and their joint release spilled from between their legs to soak into the sheets, but neither of them cared.</p>
<p>Historia was a little nervous after what she had just said, even though Ymir had said it too. They didn’t even know each other. All she knew, was that something had changed in her, something spurred on by Ymir’s touch and her moans.</p>
<p>Ymir’s fingers trailed patterns down Historia’s back, and she shivered in delight. She gathered her strength to move back just enough so that she could mould their lips together. To her relief, Ymir kissed her back with the sweetest tenderness.</p>
<p>They didn’t mention what they had said, what seemed to be growing between them, but that was alright. They fell asleep in each other’s arms, and Historia had never felt more content.</p><hr/>
<p>In the morning, Ymir woke feeling incredibly sore. She didn’t remember the last time she had ever been fucked so hard in her life before. It made her chest burn hot with emotions. She was a little nervous when she woke, but Historia was still fast asleep in bed beside her.</p>
<p>She got up to clean up and ordered some breakfast. Historia only woke when Ymir joined her in bed again with a tray of food.</p>
<p>“Mm, that smells amazing,” Historia told her, blinking the sleep from her eyes and running a hand through her messy hair. “I’m so hungry.”</p>
<p>Ymir smirked at her. She enjoyed the sight of Historia’s breasts when she sat up and the sheets fell away. “I thought you’d be hungry. That was pretty intense last night.”</p>
<p>Historia reached for some French toast and nodded. “Yeah. That was incredible.”</p>
<p>Ymir ate quietly with Historia, and in between they kissed. She could feel they wanted to talk about last night in more detail, but they were holding back. That was alright, because this wouldn’t really last anyway.</p>
<p>Ymir didn’t understand why her chest ached so badly just thinking about it. She didn’t even know Historia. All they’d done was have incredible sex. She was perfectly capable of sleeping with a stranger and not falling love. Unless…</p>
<p>Why was she thinking of love?</p>
<p>“I need to get ready,” Ymir eventually sighed, moving the now empty tray aside. “My flight leaves early afternoon and my team will execute me if I’m late.”</p>
<p>A little bit of sadness filled Historia’s beautiful blue eyes. “Yeah, my flight leaves today as well. My manager is probably looking for me.”</p>
<p>Ymir swallowed thickly. Historia left to shower and Ymir made sure she had gathered all of her things. She needed to rush to her hotel to pack. She wished she had fresh clothes to wear, but she supposed it was a price she was willing to pay for the amazing night she had experienced.</p>
<p>When Historia was done, she exited the bathroom with her hair damp and dripping against her shoulders. She dressed quickly into a shirt and jeans, and Ymir studied her as she did.</p>
<p>“I should probably go,” Ymir told her, feeling uncomfortable doing so.</p>
<p>Historia gave her a look. “How long do you have?”</p>
<p>“A couple hours.”</p>
<p>She looked away. “Maybe you could just stay while I pack, and I can go and help you pack too?”</p>
<p>Hope lifted Ymir’s heart. “Yeah, we can totally do that.”</p>
<p>Ymir helped Historia pack her few things, and then they took a cab back to Ymir’s hotel. Luckily she had already kept most of her things in her bag so there wasn’t much else to do besides check out. She received a message that her team was already at the airport and waiting for her to show up. When they stepped out of the hotel and into the hot sun, they paused, unsure.</p>
<p>Ymir reached out and took Historia’s hand. She remembered everything Historia had made her feel, and she wondered if they would ever meet each other again.</p>
<p>“I guess this is goodbye,” she said a little sadly.</p>
<p>Historia’s fingers tightened around hers. “Yeah. Thank you for last night, Ymir. I really mean it.”</p>
<p>Ymir smiled at her, but it felt a little flat. Was it really so possible to fall so easily in love with someone she didn’t even know? She wanted to, though—to know Historia. Not just her body, but her heart and her mind. She wanted to know what made Historia tick, what drove her and motivated her. She was struck a little dumb by the sudden intense desire.</p>
<p>“Ymir, would it be weird if I said I really don’t want this to be the last time we see each other?”</p>
<p>Ymir swallowed. “No, not weird.”</p>
<p>“I’m heading to London and you live in South Africa. We’re continents apart.”</p>
<p>“I’ll be busy training for the Marlayen Cup next.”</p>
<p>“And I’ll be very busy with shoots for Bloodline.”</p>
<p>Ymir tugged Historia a little closer, then bent down to kiss her. This kiss tasted entirely different. She didn’t remember a kiss ever feeling so good. Her heart felt like it would crack in two as she pulled away, and the shimmering in Historia’s eyes made it impossible to let her hand go.</p>
<p>“Historia, I want to get to know you. I think I know what I’m feeling, but that’s crazy, but I just can’t let go.” She lifted their joint hands for emphasis.</p>
<p>Historia laughed softly. “Me too. What do you propose?”</p>
<p>Ymir’s eyes twinkled with mischief. “Well, I know we have planes to catch, but maybe… we could skip them and go somewhere else together?”</p>
<p>Historia considered her for a moment. Her phone started to ring, but she ignored it. Ymir finally noticed that people were looking at them and whispering, and she realized that maybe one or two people recognized who they were. It was too late to worry about their pictures being taken, though.</p>
<p>“Okay,” Historia finally said, grinning. “Where do you have in mind?”</p>
<p>Ymir dipped down to kiss her again. “Anywhere,” she breathed, and trailed her fingertips along Historia’s jaw. “So long as we’re together.”</p>
<p>Historia’s breath hitched. “Okay.”</p><hr/>
<p>
  <strong>Scouts Weekly</strong>
</p>
<p><strong>London, Mon</strong>—Scandalous! Our very own Historia Reiss, lead actress for the popular and hit TV series <em>Bloodline, </em>who plays the role of beautiful, dangerous Krista Lenz, was seen in the heart of Rome locking lips with none other than Ymir Fritz, prolific South African tennis player who just so recently brough the prestigious Titan Cup home for the win!<br/>
                The attractive couple were seen holding hands and soon disappeared into a hotel, where one can only imagine what they did! The following day, they were seen together again in the streets, kissing, holding hands and apparently giving a tearful farewell.<br/>
                Until not! They then ran off together, and our sources tell us that they missed their flights and instead headed to the tropical Paradis Islands.<br/>
                What do the fans think? Ship or sink? Would Ymir and Historia make a beautiful couple, and do you think we’ll be hearing those wedding bells soon? U-hual, anyone? Subscribe to our weekly magazine to find out news, candid photos and more!—<strong>Sasha Braus</strong></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>